The amount of data in a typical enterprise environment is rapidly increasing. When the amount of data grows from several gigabytes to several terabytes, the backup window (i.e., the time that it takes to complete a backup of files) also increases. While this may be a challenge to an IT department, it is normally not a serious issue—after all, the system can still be up and running during a backup procedure. However, a serious challenge exists at recovery time. At recovery time, the data has been lost and consequently is not available to users of the system, and the users are waiting for the data to be restored and become available again. Consequently, the art would benefit from a system and method that permits backed up data to become available rather quickly.